geassalternafandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity 1
Residents: None Intro No one has managed to stay the night in this house yet simply because it is creepy. When inside the house, the things within seem in a pristine condition and it has all mod-cons as per the Geass Canon-verse. There are drawings of Knightmare Frames that seem to be around the time the Ganymede was conceived for those who understand such things. There are books with the Geass symbol on them, but when anyone opens them that does not possess a geass, they seem empty. For users of one-eye geass, some of the words will start to fill in but they do not make much sense. For two-eye users of geass - all of the words fill in but they do not yet make sense. For anyone in possession of a code - it reads as easily as a children's book. When you're in the house everything seems as if someone lives there and is simply out. However, stay for any length of time and you will hear snippets of conversation. These snippets come from anywhere and it feels like ghostly presences are around. This house is where all the study of geass and consciousness converge so anyone being in this place will feel extremely unnerved and not wish to return. The exception is a code carrier. Bedrooms If you even are brave enough to get as far as the bedroom, if you sit on the bed, you'll feel like you are suffocating, the longer you try to stay the worse it gets. If you pass out from it, you'll awaken in the garden underneath the angel statue and it will be dripping blood on you. By your feet will be the geass sigil curling up around you and you will feel very nauseated when you wake. Living Room The room is clean and seemingly welcoming and comfortable, but try to sit there for a while and you will start feeling decidedly uncomfortable. It will feel like you are not alone and you will hear random snippets of conversations. Conversations from your past, present and...future? Conversations from people you know and those you've never met. It feels like there are unseen presences going past you as you wait and the longer you do, the more oppressive they get. If you stay for a while you will get the effect Suzaku got when C.C. touched him and if you can bear that ... well, no one yet knows. Kitchen The kitchen looks as if a diligent housewife could be in here but has just stepped out...except nothing works if you try to use it. The only exception is for dual-geass or code bearers. They can make things work but it will feel like the appliance is running off of their energy and will leave them drained. Dining Room Looks like someone is serving dinner...except no one else is there. The plates never move, the decorations never are touched and dust never seems to settle anywhere. The creepy, uncomfortable feeling is less in here, but it still not a welcoming room. Bathrooms The pipes in here gurgle and clink if you try to use anything but no water flows from these taps. Again, the exception is for dual-geass or code bearers only. They can make water flow but it is always cold. Other Books with geass symbols line the bookshelves. Only code bearers can make any sense of them. For users of one-eye geass, some of the words will start to fill in but they do not make much sense. For two-eye users of geass - all of the words fill in but they do not yet make sense. For anyone in possession of a code - it reads as easily as a children's book. Gardens In this garden is a lone angel statue that bleeds from it's geass mark on it's forehead whenever someone looks at it or when someone is killed in the Dreamworld. It moves when you're not looking but never when you are. If a code bearer or geass wielder (of any level) gets near, the bleeding stops. The rest of the garden is overgrown and wild but where the blood drops, red flowers spring up. Category:Residents: Interior Category:Dream Specs